21 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.45 Głowa do góry (cz. 1) - program informacyjno-poradniczy dla kobiet 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 10.50 Głowa do góry (cz. 2) 11.05 Kwadrans na kawę - program poradniczy 11.20 Recital na dwa głosy, z udziałem Elżbiety Adamiak i Jacka Skubikowskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Wielki Tydzień w muzyce i poezji - Pieśni Zmartwychwstania 12:25 Apetyty na teatr - relacja z obchodów 7. rocznicy powstania Teatru im. Witkacego w Zakopanem 12.45 Sztuka sowiecka 13.35 Piosenki lwowskie - spotkanie w domu lwowskich Polaków 13.55 Jaki hazard? - program 14.25 P-89 - program przedstawiający zespół taneczny P-89 14.40 Morskie spotkania - Bremerhaven - program o partnerskiej współpracy portów w Szczecinie i Bremerhaven 14.50 Pokolenie wojenne - Bejrut 15.45 Owczarnia dziewiątego proroka - reportaż ze Światowego Centrum Bahaizmu na Górze Karmel koło Haify 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Teleferie: Pisanka, pisanka oraz film z serii: "Hau" (4): "Adopcja" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Królik Bugs" - serial anim. 18.00 Druga rosyjska rewolucja - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 19.00 Narodziny firmy - elementarz przedsiębiorczości 19.15 Dobranoc: "Mały pingwin Pik- Pok" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Studio Publicystyki: Zapis 22.15 Rokendroler -live: Armia 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Minęło 100 dni - wojskowy program publicystyczny 23.25 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 23.50 Poezja na dobranoc 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.25 Program dnia 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Diplodorianie" (2): "Tajemnicza zaraza" - serial animowany prod. amerykańsko - francuskiej 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język francuski (23) 10.45 Język angielski (28) 11.15 Teleklinika Doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 11.30 Rano 15.50 Diplodorianie" (2): "Tajemnicza zaraza" - (powt.) 16.15 Sport: High 5 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Przewodnik liryczny po Warszawie; Muzyczna opowieść o Warszawie. 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych: "Kraj mojej Matki" 17.40 Moja modlitwa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pod wspólnym dachem" (40): "Przedstawienie" - serial prod. francuskiej 18.55 Europuzzle 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19.30 Język angielski (28) 20.00 Wielki sport - magazyn wydarzeń sportowych 20.30 Komu jakie kino? - program na temat sytuacji polskiej kultury filmowej i jej odbioru społecznego 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Perły z lamusa: "Madame de..." - film prod. francuskiej (1953) 23.25 Muzyka na Trakcie Królewskim 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na jutro TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Videooferta 18.30 Konkurs z nagrodami 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Królowa Bona - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Czterdziestolatek - odcinek serialu TP 20.40 Reklamy 20.45 Studio TV Lublin 20.55 PANORAMA RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - ser. USA 9.50 Bogaci i plękni - ser. USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - ser. USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill - ser. USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toc - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina - ser. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - ser. USA 14.10 Historia Springfieldów - ser. USA 14.55 Szef - ser. USA 15.45 ChiPs - ser. USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht - video show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Jeździec na motorze - ser. USA 20.15 Columbo - ser. USA 21.40 Explosiv - magazyn 22.55 Telewizyjna gorączka - ser. USA 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Airwolf - ser. USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - ser. USA 1.40 Strefa zmorku - ser. 2.05 Cross Country - Flucht ins Nichts - dreszczowiec USA 3.40 Du bist so leicht zu lieben - musical USA 5.15 Elf 99 ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 FIA European Truck Racing 9.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL, przegląd tygodnia. International. Grand Prix Toyota w Long Beach 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Koszykówka NBA. NBA Boston w Detroit 13.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia 14.00 Powersport International - samochodowe Mistrzostwa Australii, Winton 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca. Mistrzostwa Świata, rock and roll 16.30 Golf. Open w Maroku 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, rajd safari 20.30 Automobilizm, DTM Nurburgring Niemcy 21.15 Puchar Porsche Carrera. Nurburgring 21.30 Boks zawodowy. Międzynarodowe zawody w wadze ciężkiej. Antwerpia - na żywo 23.30 Snooker 1.30 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 5.30 Sat I Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit Sat I - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeanne - ser. komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Felipe hat blaue Augen 10.55 Smiley's Leute - Agent in eigener Sachce 11.45 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.35 Sat I Sport 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.40 Zapowiedzi programowe 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Zapowiedzi programowe 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Die goldene Parade der Volksmusik - muz. lud. 21.15 Null-Acht Fuffzehn - film fab. RFN 23.05 Funf vor Zwolf - reportaż ekolog. 23.35 Sat I Sport 0.05 Wiadomości 0.15 Smiley's Leute Agent in eigener Sache (cz. 2) 1.15 Aufe der Flucht - ser. krym. USA 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Das grosse Monopoly - film dokum. (Lipsk) 14.15 Disco'72 - muzyka. quizy. skecze 15.05 Rock-Pop 15.50 In concert - Spliff 16.10 Hut ab! - show 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Zick -Zack - progr. dla młodzieży 18.00 Bilder aus Deutchland - mag. region. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 Sat-Studio 19.30 Kultura (?) - mag. kult. 20.00 Lena Rais - film tv 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Zeit im Bild da capo 22.30 Club 2. po progr. 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. oraz 3 Sat-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 6.25 Berrenger's 7.10 Tausend Meilen Staub 8.00 Im Reich der wilden Tiere 8.45 Catweazle - ang. ser. dla młodzieży 9.15 Hardcastle and McCormick 10.10 Planet der Giganten 11.15 Drei Stunden Zeit 12.35 Dan Oakland 13.30 After Kahn und junge Liebe 15.10 Air Force - ser. sensac. USA 16.05 Trio mit vier Fausten - ser. sensac. USA 17.00 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 19.00 Police Affair - ser. krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Das Geheimnis der Todesinsel - niem.-hiszp. horror, po filmie - Wiadomości 22.00 Bye Bye Baby - Ich hab die Nase voll - włoska komed. 23.30 Starsky and Hutch 0.30 Wiadomości 0.40 Das Alein aus Tiefe 2.15 PRO 7 Nachrichten 2.25 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten - horror ser. USA 2.55 Somon Templer 3.40 Wiadomości 3.50 Todesfaus MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. zespołu The Cure 17.00 The Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from I - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski. wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 23.30 3 from I - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Hacker 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The News Leave it to Beaver - ser. komed. 11.00 Maude - ser. komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - ser. detekt. 14.00 E Street - ser. obycz. 14.30 Another World - ser. obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - ser. obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. komed. 19.00 Fakty z życia - ser. obycz. 19.30 E Street - ser. obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk - ser. komed. 21.00 Masada (cz. 3) - film fab. 24.00 Studs - telezabawa 0.30 JJ Starbuck - ser. obycz. 1.30 Naked City - ser. krym. 2.20 Telegazeta Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku